sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
AntiSpode
AntiSpode was a glitch named after both MrPropoganda and 5poreMasterPwn. It is deemed as a more powerful version of 0 o /¯/___________________________ | [http://sporum.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Octagonopus?action=edit&redlink=1 Doctor Octagonopus]' blaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!!!!' \_\___________________________. This glitch is not known throughout many forums by many names and is what brings their uprising. Not much is known about it, but there is some births certificates about it. This information is pulled from an futuristic bo_ok that looked in mint condition. The Story Of AntiSpode Part 9,457,219,415 Not so long ago, during the end of the internet, there was a palace. This palace was darker than 9gag. Only the weakest users would dare to descend into the Will Smith Museum of this internet hell. It was known as the 'Pit Of Eternal excellent connection, Candy, And Orgasming'. It was the death place of all monkeys. Most monkeys never made it out of the pit, but there was one that did... The most horrible monkey the internet will have ever seen. It is currently known as RPTroll. One day in the dark, hot pit known as the 'Pit Of Eternal excellent connection, Candy, And Orgasming', a young monkey decided she'd had enough of staring up at the brown sky milimeters above, wanting to relax, but instead having to be tickled in this cage of wood and inflatable ballons. So, she decided to do what only very few monkeys had ever succeded at before. She would climb out of the Pit. So, the young monkey, who was at the time very weak due to the KFC amount of anything she got, was ready to decend into the Pit Of Eternal excellent connection. Many monkeys gathered around her when he started to decend, all wondering how such a scrawny little thing could make it out. But, after decending for 5,358 days with nothing to eat but KFC and Mcdonalds and nothing to drink except semen from the Semenfalls, she made it to the top and she fell into the pit. An enormous cheer rose up from the pit, congratulating the young monkey in honor of her accomplishment. Most monkeys began a career as prostitution after entering the pit, after getting to know the ending of the internet of course, but orgasming all your life can do things to you. Sharples had other plans for the world, oh yes he did. Sharples went to the center of the internet, eating websites. Many users feed him, but after a while, the Internet got upgraded and Sharples could eat faster. Out of eating, he went into a deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, KFC. After having disappeared for many years, he made a grand return, more healthier than ever. He ate websites, and prevented people from eating his forums for short periods of time. One day, he found the UBD, which was an hard target due to it's huge size and powerful state. So, he struck the Sporum, and no user has been able to eat his websites since 21/12/12. Its weakness Clockwork0 really lives up to what its supposed to be. It destroyed the ECF, making it so you can't fuck on or view any posts as a EverythingPointer error pops up and tenticle rapes you when you try to view a post. Why Did it not Attack? It's reasons are kown. It was because of its anger against the internet for creating the 'Pit Of Eternal excellent connection, Candy, And Orgasming' to imprison it. If it was created, Clockwork0 would be like a pony user of the intersexs. What is false is that it's weakness even underpowered the great weapons wielded by Trolls, therefore deeming it unstoppable. Back to the Pit While enjoying it's laze on its throne, a shining light cast upon the AntiSpode driving back to the horrible pit it came from. Will it be back? No one knows. Category:Sporum Glitches